hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
A Vintage Year
|date = February 28, 2004 }} A Vintage Year is the second mission (and first non-tutorial level) in Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 is assigned to eliminate Fernando Delgado, owner of Colchagua Valley Vineyard, and his son Manuel Delgado. Background 47 receives an ICA briefing contained on a flash drive. He loads it into his laptop and receives the mission details. He must eliminate Fernando Delgado, a former colonel of the Pinochet regime, who owns a vineyard that is actually a front for a cocaine factory. In order to make the assassination appear to be a drug-related hit, 47 must also eliminate Delgado's son Manuel, and escape via a seaplane kept in an underground hangar. Outcome 47 successfully eliminates his targets and escapes via seaplane. The assassination of Fernando Delgado attracts the attention of the US intelligence agencies, in particular Alexander Leland Cayne, who suspects that 47 is the only person capable of pulling off such a feat on his own. Mission Information Briefing Hello, 47. Your next target's in Chile. His name is Fernando Delgado. Used to be a Colonel in Pinochet's intelligence service; now he's running a cocaine factory under cover of a vineyard. Satellite imaging suggests that the lab is underground. Fernando's son Manuel is in on the coke trade, so to make it look like a drug hit, you'll need to take him out too. We'll get you in with a pensioner's club from Santiago for the big celebrity unveiling of Delgado's new wine label, named for 80s "B" action star Rex Stanton. There'll be at least one T.V. crew on hand, so keep an eye on them and their cameras. Delgado's got a seaplane, and that may be your best way to get out in a pinch. Objectives # Kill Don Fernando Delgado. # Kill Manuel Delgado. # Escape the Vineyard. Intel # The guided tour of the wine cellar might prove useful, especially when looking for potential death traps. # We've heard that Manuel likes to entertain friends and enjoy the merchandise in the wine cellar. # The entrance to the secret lab is hidden somewhere in the wine cellar. # The insides are guarded by highly trained guards. Weapons Firearms File:Remington 870.jpg|'Shotgun' Carried by most outdoor Guards. Found in weapon caches. File:Famae SAF.jpg|'SAF SMG' Carried by VIP Guards and some outdoor Guards. Found in weapon caches. File:Steyr TMP.jpg|'TMP' Carried by Manuel Delgado. File:Colt Pyton.jpg|'Snub Nosed Revolver' Carried by Fernando Delgado and Manuel Delgado's contact Melee File:Kitchen Knife.jpg|'Kitchen Knife' Found in the food storage room near the hacienda. File:Hammer.jpg|'Hammer' Found in top floor storage room, on a barrel in the hangar, and in outside storage room. File:Fire-Extinguisher.jpg|'Fire Extinguisher' Found in the drug lab. Disguises File:Outdoor Guard Disguise.png|'Guard' Permitted in all outdoor areas and the wine celler. Can open carry Shotgun without arousing suspicion. File:VIP Guard Disguise.png|'VIP Guard' Permitted in all areas unrestricted. Can open carry SAF SMG without arousing suspicion. File:Worker Disguise.png|'Worker' Permitted in all areas except the hacienda. Can open carry Fire Extinguisher without arousing suspicion. File:TV Crew Disguise.png|'TV Crew' Permitted outdoors and in the wine cellar. Gallery Notes * 47 can explore the wine cellar in his suit without arousing suspicion, providing he sticks with the guided tour. Trivia * There are 61 NPCs on this level including 30 bodyguards, so watch out for them. * "A Vintage Year" is a term used to describe a year in which the wine produced was of especially high quality. * The classical instrumental played by Fernando Delgado is 's Cello suite No. 1, prelude. * Considering Delgado's Hacienda produces both wine and cocaine, it is worth noting that there is no sign of agriculture of any kind in the surrounding area for growing either grapes or coca. * A Vintage Year and Nightcall are the only confirmed missions in the entire series where Agent 47 visits the Southern Hemisphere, though it is possible that Find the U'wa Tribe, The Jungle God and Say Hello to My Little Friend take place in the part of Colombia that is south of the Equator. * This mission is the first since Hitman: Codename 47 to take place in South America. * It is considered that Delgado produces quality wines, and is mentioned several times throughout the mission. However in the post-mission newspaper, the caption beneath Delgado's photograph says that Delgado is infamous for making some of the worst wines in all of Chile. * Agent 47 can throw an RU-AP mine onto the balcony (in front of where Delgado plays the cello) from the ground below. * If 47 pushes the vineyard guard over the wine cellar balcony and Manuel spots the body, he will run upstairs to alert the guards; if you wait where the guard was, he will run up to you and ask you to leave at which point you can shove him over the balcony to join the guard. Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions